1st Floor
The 1st Floor is the first location in the house. Puzzles #When Viola enters the house for the first time, she will encounter a room that has a door to another room with a blood stain in the middle. The player simply must not walk over the blood stain then interact with the note at the end of the room to continue. #Directly east from the room is a hallway with a clock that leads to two rooms. The door directly in front of the other door lead to a room with a basket containing a teddy bear in the middle of the room. On the wall is a note that says "BEARS IN THE BASKET" hinting that there has to be more than bear in the basket. To do this the player must exit the room then go into the door at the end of the hall into the room with presents. Among the pile of presents is a teddy bear that must be placed in the basket. However since its limbs make it too big to fit, they must be cut off with the scissors chained to a bench directly west of the Entrance Room. After cutting the limbs the player must then place the teddy bear torso in the basket. An unlocking sound from the door to the Dining room will be heard. However, when Viola leaves the room, a Giant Teddy Bear jump out to kill Viola, simply running back to the clock hallway will already evade the bear. Then can the player proceed to the top door in the Scissors room. #When Viola steps in front of the door to the dining room, the teddy bear limbs will fall off her, the player must pick them up for progress. In the Dining room at the table, the player must push the chair in front of thew note saying "TASTE POISON" on the table in order to read it (Only then can Viola have the option to interact with the Skull-shaped bowl). In the door north of the room is the Kitchen where the invisible Chef is seen. The player should give him the teddy teddy bear limbs as he is in need of a hand for his meal. The chef will give Viola a silver key in exchange. According to the book on the table in the kitchen, "Dining of the Aristocrats", silver changes color in contact with poison. This hints that the silver key must be put in the poison on the dining table to unlock the door to the 2nd Floor. Rooms Entrance Way The Entrance when first encountered, way is a small room with white walls having two candle stands on it. The door to the outside is still open before Viola reads the note in the trapped room. After she reads the note, the entrance way appears brighter, the Cat is now there, and is now decorated with vases of roses on two tables. Left and right of the room are two new openings to the Scissors Room and the Clock Hallway. The door to the trapped room also vanishes. Trapped Room The trapped room is a similar room to the entrance way only having minimal lighting, a blood puddle in the middle of the room, and a note just across that reads "COME TO MY ROOM" which burns after reading. This is necessary to change the entrance way's interior. Clock Hallway Teddy Room Present Room Scissors Room Dining Room Kitchen Skeleton Room Characters *The Chef *Giant Teddy Bear *Unknown Knife Wielder Items *Teddy Bear *Teddy Bear Torso *Teddy Bear Limbs *Silver Key *Golden Chopsticks *Pig Ring *Ellen's Knife Events Entrance Puzzle *As the player enters the Trapped Room, an eyeless Ellen can be seen slowly moving upwards from the note on the wall before vanishing. Teddy Bear Puzzle *After picking up the small teddy bear from the Present Room and walking away slightly, one of the boxes of presents will fall to the ground. *After cutting off the small teddy bear's limbs, a bloody paw print will appear on the wall next to the entrance to the Scissors room. When the player walks across the Entrance Way, the candles' flames will be put out. *After stuffing the Teddy Bear Torso in the basket, the basket of teddy bears will move slightly towards you as you leave the Teddy Bear Room. Upon coming back in the Teddy Bear Room, a bloody paw print will be painted on the note. Once you exit the room again, the grandfather clock can vaguely be seen swiftly scrolling up the screen back to its original position. *When the player moves up along the Clock Hallway after stuffing the Teddy Bear Torso, a bloody paw print will splatter against the wall next to the entrance of the Present Room. Moving down along the hallway will trigger a startling sound of the grandfather clock booming. *When the player exits the Clock Hallway and moves along the Entrance Way, the flower vase on the right will fall and break. *If you decide to ignore the cat throughout the entirety of this puzzle and speak to him right after narrowly escaping the Giant Teddy Bear, he will comment on how mean it was of you to ignore him. Cook's Puzzle *There is a door that connects the Dining Room directly to the Entrance Way. While the door can be opened normally from the Entrance Way, forcing it open from the Dining Room for the first time will startle the Black Cat . *Using the Silver Key on the door leading to the second floor will cause more cockroaches to appear. **Putting the Silver Key in the green soup, a black hand coming from the fireplace will stretch out towards Viola before quickly pulling back. **Walking towards the Kitchen will cause a wine bottle to fall from the shelf on the right. **After using the Silver Key on the green soup then saving with the Black Cat through the short-cut route, the table where the vase once stood will quickly come towards Viola after the player saves. **If the player doesn't open the secret passage before solving the puzzle, the Black Cat will have additional dialogue saying "Why am I here? I guess I was here before." Ring Puzzle *Several holes can appear on the way to the Kitchen, and a new one on your way back to the fireplace. *Attempting to open the door leading to the Scissors Room will cause one of the male statues to move towards you. *Attempting to open the door leading to the second floor will cause a bloody hand-print to splatter against the wall. Backtracking your way to the other side of that door will cause a male bust statue to appear along the stairway. The player will be given the choice to either move out of the way and let the statue pass or stand still. The latter will prompt the statue to stomp you to death. *After retrieving the Golden Chopsticks from the Skeleton Room, a skeleton will move towards you as you exit. In Version 1.07, when coming back to the Skeleton Room after finding the Pig Ring, that skeleton's skull will be crushed under Viola's feet as she walks over it. *When looking for the Pig Ring, a skeleton can be seen peering at you from the window. *After putting back the chopsticks, a skeleton will chatter its teeth as you leave the room. Category:Floors Category:Locations